Stronger than you
by UndyneTheUndying03
Summary: He's late. Very late. I am calling Sans. He is saying, that he came out 2 hours ago. I'm worried. Going look for him. Strong gusts of wind are blowing into my face. I'm catching a barely audible whisper. I'm walking a bit forward and seeing him. Or rather what's left of him. And then it all began...
1. First victims

**POV Undyne**

I was so nervous, standing in front of a cooker for already twenty minutes. How could he did this?! We've agreed on preparing for the Christmas today! At that moment two feelings were fighting inside me: anger, and something, that I didn't expect of myself — fear. Yeah, I was scared because of worry, but I still didn't want to admit it. Maybe, he has just has forgotten? No, it's silly. Papyrus always comes to our lessons in an hour before them, but he has never forgotten. Especially today. I tried to call him yet one time. I took my phone and dialed him, hoping for an answer. But there was only silence. What the hell, happened with him?

I had very bad predictions. It was a snowstorm outside, so going out and looking for Papyrus was useless. I couldn't do anything, except calling Sans. To be honest, we hadn't got any friendly relationships, so, to put it mildly, I didn't want to do this very much. But it was necessary.

"Hello?"

"Oh, what an honor! So, what do _YOU_ need from _ME_? By the way, how are you doing with Paps? Making _FISH DISHES_?"

"O, God, I hate you and your stupid jokes!"

"Hm, I can hear, that our «Ms. Head of the Royal Guard» doesn't feel herself like _FISH IN A WATER_."

"Shut up, or I'll _BREAK ALL YOU BONES_! God, this shit is infective! Better say, where is your brother!"

"Wait, isn't he with you…?" his voice immediately became more serious.

"Do you think, I would call you if he is with me?!"

"Actually, he went out two hours ago…"

While we were talking, the snowstorm became less powerful. Suddenly, I've got an idea. It was a bit of dangerous, but also it was the only solution.

"OK, I'll deal with it," I sharply said and hung up.

I put on almost everything I had and went out of my house. I didn't want someone to see me, 'cause in theory, I had to be with Papyrus at that moment. Actually, because of our cooking lessons I had time off from guard's training once a week. Thank God, Asgore understood my relation to Papyrus. But if someone will see me now, not only I'll have not quite good time, but… And I just don't want to mess Asgore with my own problems.

But when I finally went out, I immediately calmed down. For first, except a snowstorm, which already was more less powerful, there was an impenetrable fog, so I couldn't see further than two-three meters in front of myself. And secondly… WHAT AN IDIOT WILL GO OUT DURING THIS WEATHER?! Right, me, to find the same idiot.

* * *

I didn't know how much time I was walking in the town. The only good thing was, that I at least could distinguish the road and wasn't walking in circles. Firstly I was trying to turn my head in all directions, scream. But in some time I became tired and in the end almost lost my voice.

Don't know why, but this cold and quiet atmosphere easily calmed me down. There wasn't any wind, the fog didn't even going to dissipate, and I could just slowly walk around Snowdin. So, having crossed arms over my chest and constantly looking down, didn't expecting this from myself, I mused about monster's life…

Since that time, when the human appeared in the Underground, I really became afraid of our lives. She's here only for a couple of days and no one has been hurt yet, but I still don't trust humans. Although Sans says, that this child is good, I don't believe him. Humans, by definition, can't be good. First of all, because they killed almost everyone of us. And though it happened quite a long time ago, I perfectly remember all these events…

 _"Darling, I need to go out for some time."_

 _"No, please, don't leave me…"_

 _"Honey, it won't take much time. I promise, I'll come back soon," he said, smiling and realizing, that it would never happen."I love you," he kissed me on my forehead._

 _"I love you too, Daddy."_

But when in a few years I fond out about his death in a battle with humans, I swore to erase all the humanity one day…

And this was the only one scene from my early childhood I clearly remembered. Then there were only persecution, fear, homelessness… and then Waterfall and Gerson… And I still happy, that I don't remember all those horrors, as my conscious ages started only from that big news agout Queen's leaving.

Suddenly my minds were interrupted by the piece of cloth, flew to my face, and followed him, a strong gust of cold wind. I startled because of suddenness, but then became serious again. I nervously removed the cloth from my face and already wanted to though it away, but something stopped me. I looked at it carefully. This red scarf… Oh my God!

"Papyrus!" despite the hoarse voice, I yelled as loud as I only could. But there was no answer. "Papyrus, do you hear me?!"

Abruptly I heard almost a whisper:

"U-u-udyne…"

I ran a bit ahead and looked down. And then immediately froze. I couldn't describe this with any words. It. Was. A head. No, more correctly — ONLY A HEAD!

"God…"

In a few seconds I went out of shock and ran to Papyrus. I sat down and took his head. The eyes were half covered, and the breath was hardly to catch.

"Undy-… I'm sor-…"

* * *

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," I was calming down myself and Papyrus at the same time, and trying to unlock the door by one hand.

As I came inside, I put Papyrus' head on the table and promptly checked his breath. It was intermittent but stable. I touched his forehead, but quickly withdrewed my hand. It was icy. So, as I took off the outerwear, I shooked Papyrus with a couple of hats and scarfs. Having given him an appraising look, I went to the other side of the room and took my phone from the pocket. At that moment I didn't care about our relationship, I had to tell everything to Sans.

"Yeah?"

"O, God, two times in one da-"

"Shut up, it's not time for your puns!" I nervously interrupted him, but in a few seconds already calmed down a bit. "I have a serious conversation."

"Okay, I'm listening to you, don't shout," for my surprise, his voice became more calm, than usual.

"I have a question. Skeletons… can they… live without… ehem… body?"

Only now I realized, how much is my voice trembling. But I even wasn't trying to hide my worry.

"In theory, yes… Wait, did something happened to Papyrus?"

"Why do you think so?"

"There are only two skeletons in the Underground — Paps and me. So, what's wrong with him?"

"Well… As you say, that you can live without body, than, I think, nothing serious…"

"Wait, what?! Without body?! What the fuck, happened?!"

Suddenly he was interrupted by, coming from back, Papyrus' voice.

"Undyne? What's wrong? Why am I…" he couldn't finish, because I gripped his head in tight hugs.

"Papyrus, thank God, you're…" for a second tears appeared in my eyes, but I restrained myself and said in a whisper: "I was worried. Never scare me like that."

"Undyne! Hey! Are you here?!" I heard from the phone. I completely forgot about it.

"I can't explain this. Better…"

"Wait a second."

At the next moment he was already standing in front of me.

"How did you…?"

"Never mind. So, what happened to Paps?"

"Well, something like… that."

I walked away, letting Sans to see his brother's head.

* * *

After an hour of screams, damaged nerves and fights, (which were mostly looked like:

S.: "He was going to yours, and if this happened with him, it's your fault!"

Me: "Actually, you're his older brother and you have to look after him!"

P.: "You know, I'm already adult. Hey, is anybody here interested in my opinion?!"

Me and Sans: "No!"), we calmed down a bit and sat down at the couch on both sides of Papyrus. There was stunned silence. No one of us has no strength to say anything. In a few minutes Sans decided to break the hush.

"So, bro, how did it happen?"

"Em… I was going to Undyne, then the tight fog appeared. In a halfway I met a human and offered to become friends. She didn't say anything, just approached to me. I suggested «hugs of accepting». We went closer to each other, and then I felt a severe pain, everything began to float in front of my eyes…"

"I said, that humans can't be good," I said to myself, but having seen Sans' and Papyrus' gazes, I understood, that they heard me.

"Strange, why didn't she kill you?"

"I don't know…"

"Did the human try to kill anyone else?" Sans looked at me questioningly. Fortunately, I knew the answer.

"No, Alphys watches all her acti-" the phone call interrupted me. "There she is," I smiled and picked up the phone.

But instead of ordinary «H-hi», I've heard the sounds of falling things and metal, and then Alphys' voice, trying to drown out all the noise.

"U-undyne! H-human… M-mettaton… H-help us!"

"Al? What happened?! Alphys! Hey!" because of worry my forehead became sweat.

Suddenly, I heard the calmer female, but rather child, voice:

"Yeah, Undyne, you can come and help your friend. Heh, it'll be even funnier with you!"

"Scum, if something happens to Alphys, I swear, I'll kill you!"

But the answer was only more screams and long beeps in a second. I quickly stood up and walked to the exit door, but Sans stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?!"

"To Alphys. It does not concern you. Better, take care of Papyrus," I said, before going out.


	2. This is the end… or not?

There only a couple dozen meters left to Alphys' lab. Because of a strong snowstorm and fog, which were even in the closer part of Hotland, I was going there for a half of hour, instead of ordinary ten minutes. After this long journey, I absolutely had no strength. It seemed, that the weather wasn't on our side. I hope everything is OK with Al and Mettaton. Yeah, despite all my dislike to Mettaton's show, I couldn't not to worry about him. But, after all, if something happens to them, I'll blame myself for this for the rest of my life. Although, I'm trying to hope for the best.

Despite the tiredness, I quickened my pace. Having reached the door, I stretched to the handle, but suddenly I felt a strong hit into my chest. Having opened my eyes, I saw, that I'm lying, crushed by the door, in a few meters away from the formed passage. For my surprise, it wasn't very heavy, so I managed to get out of it quite easily. I didn't even think about, what power could knock out the steal door from its hinges, and looked into the lab. Even from the outside I could see that chaos and mayhem, reigned in the building — scattered everywhere books and mechanical parts, racked and lying in the middle of the room wardrobe, broken computer, scored in the far corner of the room, and… splattered on the walls and ceiling fresh blood and dust. My heart sank. As I came in the lab, I frantically began to look for Alphys. But how hard I tried, I couldn't find her, or at least Mettaton.

"Und-… Go away… Huma-…" I heard from the other side of room.

I totally forgot about the danger and rushed towards the sound. Having reached the place, where, how I thought, it came from, I started to clean up the piles of books and DVDs. God, why does Al need all this stuff? Suddenly, I felt something soft and cold under the boxes. At one stroke I swept away almost everything, which was covering this «something». In the next moment everything inside me went cold. Why Alphys? Why Chara (yeah, I know her name) didn't come to me, why she?!

I sat down next to Al and, with tears in my eyes, kissed her forehead. I think, this is one of the most important things, she wanted in her life. I felt everything and nothing at the same time. Fear, despair, anger, revenge. But with all of this, kind of emptiness inside and desire to die. That time I couldn't, and didn't want to hide my weakness. Tears were running down my face and falling on the tiled floor, mixing with the small puddle of blood near the Alphys' head, bigger part of which, exactly like the half her body, has already turned into the dust. If I only came earlier…

Suddenly, I heard quick steps, or even running behind. But they were making rather metallic sound. I turned around. In a few meters to the right there was a huge machine, although it wasn't much higher than I. Its body was similar to human's, it had bangs, covering one half of its face, on the legs there were high heels (actually, because of them it was so tall), and instead of one arm it had got a gun. For a moment I startled, but soon recovered myself, trying not to show my fear. Then this robot seemed to me quite familiar.

 _"Undyne, l-look! I-I figured out how to improve M-mettaton!"_

 _Al showed me a plan of the robot, which completely didn't look like previous Mettaton._

 _"It calls not «improve», but «totally rebuild»!" I said, looking at the drawing with huge eyes. "But, the design is quite good."_

 _"I'm glad, y-you like it."_

"Mettaton?" I asked with a bit trembling voice, because his red flashing eyes wasn't inspiring any confidence.

"Guessed, darling."

"So, Alphys managed to «improve» you?"

"Yeah, you're right, a week ago. But soon she regretted about it," he smiled and only now I noticed blood and dust on his hand.

"What?! No… How could you…?!"

"Heh, easily," Chara suddenly appeared from behind his head. "You know, the knowledge of mechanics sometimes can make you life much easier. Your robot is quite nice and obedient."

That time Mettaton started to approach ro me.

"I'll kill you…!"

"Come on, let's try it. I hope, I'll have a little more fun with you, than I had with her," Chara nodded to Alphys and laughed.

Without any hesitation, I threw a couple dozen of arrows in her direction. At that moment I was driven only by anger and revenge. Fortunately, I hadn't got any problems with accuracy, so I hit exactly in Mettaton's head. But there was an inconsistencies. Chara managed to set a shield before I even thought about the hit, and my arrows just crashed about it.

"Hey, take it easier, you, crazy. If you continue like this, you will run out of steam before I'll just get warmed up!" she laughed again, but having seen my full of hatred eyes, stopped. "Calm down, that fool is alive. Of course, very badly hurt, but alive."

"What?!" a little part of hope appeared inside me, but as I remembered, that I'm taking with Chara, it almost disappeared. "I mean… Why do I have to trust you?"

"Be sure in my words. Although, it's your choice — to believe me or not to believe. Or do you want to check it?" she was already about to switch on Mettaton's gun.

"No, wait!" I stood between her and Alphys. "O-okay… I believe you."

"You know, I have a game for you."

She snapped her fingers and in the next moment all the furniture disappeared; the door was again standing in its place, and was locked; floor and ceiling became white. Everyone, who has left — Chara, Mettaton, me and Al, which was lying in a few meters in front of me, but already not under the books. After a short pause, the girl added:

"A battle. Just you, me and that guy. If you win, you'll be able to kill me and everyone, who helped me."

"And if I lose…?" that was a stupid question, which I asked to myself orally, although I perfectly knew the answer.

"I think, it's obviously. I'll kill you, your friends, your loved ones. Her," Chara pointed at Alphys.

"So, let's go!" revenge and passion broke out in me at the same time.

* * *

I was lying on the floor in exhaustion. Chara's last hit was clearly undue for me. Tere were already much blood on my hands and face. I almost couldn't feel my body. Everything started to float and get darker in front of my eyes; I slowly began to melt. The biggest thing I could do now — to put weak blocks to not to die completely.

With the corner of my eye I saw, that Chara is charging the gun. I tried to put a new shield, but nothing came of it. In the next few attempts too. I was too weak. I've heard a sound of pressing the button and already prepared to die. Sans, Papyrus, Alphys… I'm sorry. For everything. And I didn't even say goodbye to boys. I just went away and didn't say, why. Although, what was I hoping for?! For a victory over the human, which has already managed to run to the Castle and captured all six souls and then became much stronger than me?!

I closed my eyes. I heard the blaster's sound, but didn't feel anything. That was strange. I weakly opened one eye and saw the thing, I totally didn't expect. There was a blue shield in front of me. That time I didn't have any strength to think about, how could it appear, because my blocks were always green. I gradually started to lose consciousness. Only till last seconds I heard something like:

"Undyne, give me your hand!"

I slightly raised my arm and felt like something cold grabbed it, pulled me up and put on some solid and convex surface. Suddenly, my strength began to come back to me with great speed. I opened my eyes and rose on my elbows. Then my surprise almost took away my power of speech.

"Wh-… ho-…?! Sans?!"

"I can see, I'm right in time here," he smiled and helped me to get up from his blaster, shooting in Chara with a laser at that time.

"But how did you know…? Actually, how did you even get in here? And where is Papyrus, did you leave him alone?!" my previous energy gradually was coming back.

"Don't worry, I left him with Grillby. Moreover, he expressed the _FIRE_ desire to help us," even in these intense moments Sans could joke. But, I must admit this, somewhere deep inside I even laughed a bit.

While we were talking, I noticed, that we're covered by a big canopy, and Sans is just controlling blaster's surge.

Being full of new energy, I again eagered to fight. But Sans stopped me.

"No, you shouldn't. For first, if you try to attack her now, this shield will disappear and we'll become much more vulnerable. And, secondly…"

"It's nothing, we're stronger!"

I swung, but Sans immediately grabbed my hand.

"Please, don't go on a rampage!" he raised his voice. "You have already overconfidently taken a risk once, and you see, what came of it?!"

I became a little quieter and finally pulled my hand away from his. I have never seen Sans so irritated and serious like now. Although, I completely wasn't offended. At that time I understood, how stupid it was to go here alone, without telling anyone where and why do I go. After a short pause, Sans, constantly looking down, said:

"I… Sorry, I didn't mean to. You just have almost died once, and I don't want it to happen again. Moreover, you still don't have enough strength."

"But…" I wasn't agreed with the last phrase.

"I know what I'm talking about. Better, get some rest for now, and later you will be able to join the battle."

I felt myself perfectly, but decided not to argue with Sans. Judging from his behavior and voice, he was really, really nervous. So I sat down and started to watched the battle.

"God, this timeline isn't like the others…" I suddenly heard his mumbling.

"What are you talking abo-"

"Oh, you've heard this…? N-never mind, I just talked to myself…"

I only shrugged and turned away, but gave him a suspicious look.

Suddenly I remembered about Alphys. Where is she? Having looked around, I could see only a small red spot at the place where she was lying. Fortunately, there wasn't any dust too.

"Sans, do you know, where is…"

But as having read my mind, he almost immediately interrupted me.

"Alphys is in that place, where Paps is now."

"Ho-"

"Don't even ask, how did I do that."

* * *

After my ten-minute «rest», I joined the battle. Basically, Sans was setting the shields and I was attacking. In this fight I totally lost track of time. Although, it didn't stop us weaken Chara almost in a half of her power. Her attacks became less strong and accurate, and blocks — less resistant, so I could break them in one hit. Mettaton was moving and evading much slower, that's why he almost every time was shoveling from my arrows and spears. But despite our success, we both already were very tired. But we had to hold on. A little while, and everything will be over. I hope, not for us.

Despite my tiredness, I felt myself pretty good. But I couldn't apply this to Sans. In last time he became much slower, and his shields — less reliable. It seemed, that he was already sleeping on the move. Sometimes I even had to remind him, that he needs to avoid, and because of this I was being hit so many times.

I turned to Sans once again. Standing, like me, on his blaster, he was staring somewhere forward. Having turned back, with the corner of my eye I saw Chara, which was charging Mettaton's gun. For a moment she disappeared from my sight, and in the next second I heard a laser's sound. Then everything happened too fast — laser, Sans, air underfoot, the fall. Only when my consciousness regained after it, I could understand a little, but the most important for me part of information — the laser hit right in Sans. Fortunately, the high I fell from wasn't very big and I almost didn't hurt myself. I stood up and rushed to the guy. But as I slightly leaned over to him, some invisible barrier stopped me. I turned around. Chara and Mettaton, which were standing in a hundred metres from us ran that distance in an instantand already were standing near me. I looked at them with hatred.

"Hm, he's still alive?" without paying any attention at me, said Chara. "Mettaton, will you finish him?"

"Don't!"

I tried to run to her, but again crashed into an invisible wall. I started to panic. Robot said nothing and just approached to Sans and got ready to turn on the gun. In despair I began to beat the barrier with my fists, but it didn't do anything. I could do nothing! Tears again appeared in my eyes. We had only a little time to communicate normally. How much has Sens done for me, and now I just can't destroy this fucking shield and help him!

"Mettaton, wait! Please!" I screamed, when the distance between button and robot's finger was a few millimeters. For my surprise, through the tears I saw, that he turned to me and slightly lowered the gun. "Don't do this. You know, although you're a machine, you still have a soul. _YOUR_ soul, and Chara can't change it. You're an egoist, but I know, that you can't just ki-"

"And you really think, you will be able to convince a pile of metal, which is completely in my power?" the girl interrupted me and then turned to Mettaton. "Don't get distracted."

"Sorry, but she is right," his gun transformed to an ordinary arm. "Why, do you think, I didn't kill Alphys? I just can't."

Suddenly girl's face totally changed. Her maliciously-happy smirk, which wasn't coming down during all the fight, was replaced by a mad grin. For a moment the sparkle in her green eyes was gone and she lowered her head. I've heard malevolent laughter. She sharply looked up. Her eyes changed color to bright red, and the voice became more metallic.

"Traidor. But it's nothing, I'm stronger. You'll regret about it. Especially you," she quickly turned to Mettaton.

In the next second she swung and sent several dozen lasers into his side. This amount could easily kill any of monsters. The robot instinctively shielded his face by hands and closed one eye, which wasn't covered by the bangs. I held out my hand to him, assuming, that I'm still behind the barrier. But I didn't feel any obstacle, and in front of Mettaton there appeared a shield, which, for our surprise, repulsed all the lasers. Robot opened his eyes and stunned looked at me. My amazement wasn't less.

I remembered about Chara. She was standing on her knees, resting her hands on the floor and lowering her head. I could see, that she was completely out of strength. Suddenly a bright white light started to come from her. I turned away and covered eyes with my hands. But unexpectedly the flashing of all the colors of the rainbow lighted the walls. I looked at Chara, but at the next moment paralyzed with shock. She was looking totally different. Her arms and legs became much longer, so she could easily reach the other side of room; on her back she had some kind of wings or scapulars, which this crazy change of colors was coming from; on her face there froze a crazy grin, and her eyes were fully in much darker red.

For my surprise, when she transformed, Chara didn't even look at us, and flew somewhere to the right. Suddenly my heart ached. Sans! I completely forgot about him. And unfortunately, I wasn't wrong. A girl (if I could still call her like that) flew to Sans and, without any hesitation, brought down on him almost all her attacks. Mainly that were knives, but there also were blasters, swords, arrows, even bones.

"No!"

Suddenly everything ruined inside. For some reason I attached to Sans so much during these few hours.

That time I've got a feeling, that there is nothing for me to lose anymore. Moreover, I had to protect other monsters. Papyrus, Alphy… And also, Asgore needs only yet one soul to destroy the barrier. That's why I decided to take the biggest risk. Generally, I didn't want to use my REAL POWER, because I unlikely will be able to recover myself someday after that. And in an extreme case, I can die. But that time it wasn't important for me. I was in anger, and wasn't thinking about anything. Finally, I materialized an almost endless series of spears and Sans' blasters. Firstly, I didn't get, why they were here, but soon I just measured with it. It's even better.

"Hey, you, bastard!"

Chara finally distracted from killing Sans and looked at my side. At that moment even through their dark shell, I could see a kind of fear and panic in her eyes. She immediately stopped attacking and began to slowly step back.

"No…"

"For everything you've done, bitch. For everyone, whose lives you've broken," I whispered, but that loud, Chara to hear me.

Without any hesitation, I attacked. Through the white spear's traces I could see, that Chara is unsuccessfully trying to put the shield, but among the endless stream of shells it is impossible. Suddenly I started to feel dizzy. No, I of course expected, that I'll feel myself bad, but I didn't think, that it will happen that soon. Everything began to become darker and blur in front of my eyes. I hope, Alphys and Papyrus will be okay. All the muscles gradually were becoming weaker and in the end, my legs buckled and I began to fall back. Only at the last seconds I felt, that something cold grabbed me and with creaking picked me up. Then only darkness.


	3. Dream — a nightmare-deja vu

_I am standing in my kitchen and tapping some obscure melody by my nails. Taking the phone, I'm automatically dialing some number. Continuous beeps. And the same yet five times. For some reason, I'm starting to worry. I already want to turn off the phone, but again going into «Contacts» and choosing another unknown number. For my surprise, I can't read, what's written above it. This is just an illegible set of letters._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Oh, what an honor! So, what do YOU need from ME? By the way, how are you doing with Paps? Making FISH DISHES?" I hear a sardonic laughter._

 _"O, God, I hate you and your stupid jokes!" I even don't manage to think, what to answer. My mouth is talking by itself._

 _"Hm, I can hear, that our «Ms. Head of the Royal Guard» doesn't feel herself like FISH IN A WATER."_

 _"Shut up, or I'll BREAK ALL YOU BONES! God, this shit is infective! Better say, where is your brother!" I'm starting to freak out._

 _"Wait, isn't he with you…?"_

 _"Do you think, I would call you if he is with me?!" I am yelling. I want to apologize, but my tongue doesn't let it. Having thought a while, I am answering in calmer voice: "OK, I'll deal with it."_

 _Nervously having hung up, I am leaning with both hands on the table and heavily sighing. Suddenly an idea is appearing in my head. I don't really understand it, but my legs are going by themselves to the front door. I, don't know why, putting on everything, that is hanging on the hanger — armor (why isn't it falling?!), a hoodie, a coat, a hat, few pairs of gloves and three scarfs. Snapping sound of the lock is sounding, and then I'm slightly opening the door. A strong flow of cold wind is immediately bursting into the room, blowing the packets of condiments off the table and, as quickly as earlier, flying back outside._

 _Suddenly I hear familiar voices from the behind. They're sounding quietly, as they don't want to be heard. I'm flinching in surprise and looking back. Only now I'm realizing, that I'm standing only in a T-shirt, lather jacket and jeans. And I am not feeling cold, despite the opened door. But it isn't surprising me. Having looked at my coach, I'm seeing sources of the voices. Two skeletons are sitting on it and still discussing something with each other. One of them is wearing a blue jacket with fur on the edge of the hood, white shorts, a T-shirt and pink slippers. He is quite short (compared to me) and a little plump. The other is more strange. He has only his head, lying next to the first skeleton._

 _Apparently, feeling my gaze, they're simultaneously turning their heads to me. Their eyes are full of support and sympathy. I definitely know them, but I can't remember their names. I'm starting to panic. How can't I remember them?! One of them is standing up and approaching to me. I'm going a bit back, but then coming to the guy. We're hugging. He's clapping me on the back and whispering:_

 _"Don't be afraid. It'll be alright, I promise. I'll deal with her."_

 _For some reason tears are appearing in my eyes and I close them. A faint sigh is breaking out from my chest. I'm squeezing the guy stronger in the hugs._

 _They're disappearing as fast as they came in. At one moment I'm just ceasing to feel the one, whom I'm hugging. Having opened my eyes, I can see, that I'm not already in my house, but in a lab. It's reigning a complete mess here. All the books are scattered on the floor, and the furniture is broken and jammed into the further corner of the room. A deja vu feeling is appearing inside me. I'm going a bit forward and the door's barely audible closing behind me. I think, it's just a wind. I'm turning back, but seeing nothing._

 _Suddenly I hear quite metal steps. Not turning my head, I'm looking to the right and seeing a huge robot. Despite his weight, he's trying to go carefully. I'm turning to him. He's stopping. A yellow lizard in a white lab coat and glasses is coming out from his back. She is looking at me with love and hope. I'm sheepishly looking down. They're coming to me and a robot is pitting his hand on my shoulder, and a lizard's just standing nearly and nervously looking to the other side. I'm bending to hug her, but she's immediately blushing and moving a little back. But despite this, I'm doing a step forward and hugging her. She's trying to go away, but soon calming down and just leaning stronger to me. I can feel her breathing and hear frequent sobs._

 _"I_ _… love you_

 _She's moving a little away and looking at me with teary eyes. I am seeing happiness and embarrassment at the same time in her eyes. I'm kissing her in the forehead and closing my eyes._

 _"I love you too_ _…" she's answering in a whisper._

 _In one moment I'm realizing, that I'm hugging an air. She just disappeared with that robot, which was standing behind and hugging me by the shoulders all that time. The next second walls, floor and sellar are becoming white and a furniture is disappearing in a strange way. I'm leaving alone in this weird room. Suddenly in front of me there are appearing all, whom I've seen — those skeletons, lizard and robot. They're standing next to each other and steadily looking at me. But their gazes are rather kind and nice, than pressing. But at the same time in their eyes I can see depression and panic, which they don't want to show. Only now I'm noticing, that they all are chaining to the floor with glowing in a red light rope, or something like that.  
_

 _Unexpectedly, the human is appearing nearly. It's a girl in a green-yellow striped sweater and shorts, and with short straight brown hair. In her hand she has a knife, which handle is in a shape of heart. Fresh blood and dust are dropping from it. She is approaching to me. I'm starting to feel myself uncomfortable. The girl is looking at me with hater and angrily smiling. It is scaring even more. Suddenly she is sticking the knife into a girl, which is standing the closest to her. She is kneeling, but isn't making any sounds except a low moan. Red drops of blood are falling to a floor and then she's very fast beginning to turn to a dust._

 _"Alphy, no!" I remember her name._

 _I want to run to her, but then I'm realizing, that I completely can't move. Tears are rolling on my face. I'm raising my head to the skeletons and robot. Despite Alphys, from which it's only a small pile of dust has left, they're calmly standing on their places, although robot's eyes are already cl_ _osed and he is breathing a little more often than usual. In their gazes I can see compassion and pain, but in the same time fear and waiting for inevitable._

 _The human is approaching to a robot. I am noticing, that he has a protruding part in a shape of heart on his chest. The girl is putting her nails on it and looking at his blue eyes. Without turning the gaze from him, effortlessly, she's grabbing the heart and squeezing it a little in her hand. He is grimacing from pain. In a next second his soul is starting to become darker, until it's turning from gray to dark-red. For a moment robot is lowering his head, but soon raising his gaze to me. Shiver is running on my back. But he's remaining standing on his place, occasionally shifting from foot to foot._

 _Girl is coming to one of the skeletons, standing behind him and putting a foot on his head. My blood is running cold._

 _"No, please_ _… Don't! Papyrus!" I'm screaming, although I know, that it won't help._

 _I'm turning back not to see this. I hear the crunch of bones; fragments of his skull are rolling on the floor. I look at the only left skeleton. Previously, he was calmly standing and looking into emptiness, but now his sockets are closed and a tear is rolling off his cheek._

 _The girl is coming to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Having bent to his ear, she is whispering something to him, pointing at me at the same time. He is listening like he already knows, what to answer. For some reason in his eyes now I can see only coldness and anger. And it is scaring, 'cause he's looking right at me._

 _"So, what? Do you agree?" she is asking a little more loudly._

 _Guy is slowly turning to her and smiling. But I am seeing, that it's rather mocking smile._

 _"I hate you, bastard," his voice is calm and certain. "You've killed all my friends and brother, and I'll never drag down to your LEVEL."_

 _"Okay, it was your choice."_

 _She is looking at robot and diverting her pupils towards the guy. The machine is nodding and approaching to him. Instead of his arm there is appearing a gun._

 _"No, please, don't do it!" I am screaming through the tears._

 _I am looking at guy. He's barely noticeable shaking his head negatively, shoving, that screaming is useless. I'm stopping. The robot is pressing a few buttons and directing a gun at him. I want to close my eyes, but they are like paralyzed. I'm helplessly looking ahead. Guy is lightly smiling and closing his eyes. Robot is finally pressing gun's button. The sound of laser and breaking bones. A desperate scream. Darkness._


	4. Months later or Hello again

I woke up, but as I opened my eyes, some bright pink light blinded me. Having covered them with my hand, I rised on my elbows a bit. I looked around. I was lying in my bed, and outside there was shining… something. I looked at the clock. 07:38 a.m. It was very quiet. Only sometimes a strange chirping and hum were coming from the outside. I tried to get up. Whole body was aching and I wanted to sleep so much. Under my weigh the bed was awfully creaking almost for the whole house.

Suddenly I heard the sound of the opening door and a quiet conversation. I listened and managed to hear some words.

"So, how is she?" asked a high male voice.

"N-no. Y-yet nothing…" replied a female voice and I heard a sad sigh.

"I hope, she'll wake up soon," it was an another male voice, but rather metallic. "Although, it's a quite long time has already passed…"

"D-don't even t-talk about it!"

"Listen, we all are trying to hope for the best and be optimistic, but being in coma for such long time… it's not normal for both of them…" said the first man, and from this frase I shuddered.

These voices. God, how long haven't I heard them! How much I missed them!

"Alphy!" I yelled, hoping they to hear me. "Papyrus!"

There heard happy screams and fast approaching steps. In a second, the door opened. Alphys was the first, who came in (or rather, flew in); after her there were Papyrus and Mettaton. Al immediately set down to the chair and, in first seconds, almost strangled me. I also hugged her tightly. On emotions, I kissed her in the cheek. She has only noticeably blushed, but said nothing, and didn't even look at me. Papyrus and Mettaton were just standing nearly and tenderly looking at us.

"Thank God, you're alright," we said together after all.

In a while, we finally moved away from each other, and I hugged the others. Especially, I paid much attention at Papyrus. He had a new body, which was exactly identical to the previous.

"Oh, I see, that you have some new things. And where did you get them?"

"You think, Alphys won't deal with such a trifle?"

He smiled and looked at her. She averted her gaze down, but having seen my smile, she became a little braver.

"Y-yeah, that wasn't very difficult. O-only a couple of hundred p-prostheses, and that's all."

"Actually, how long was I lying here?" it was the most important question.

"Well, how to tell it… Six-seven months," Papyrus blurted out in one breath.

"What?!" I immediately became serious.

"What did you think? After such things you did, usually totally don't live on," said Mettaton, standing near the window and looking ahead.

"What happened to Chara?!"

"You… you've…" started Papyrus, pointedly glancing at Al and Mettaton, but robot suddenly interrupted him.

"When your arrows disappeared, I didn't see her or her soul there. Don't know how, but maybe she survived. Sorry, Papy, but we can't lie about such things."

"Wow… if even that power wasn't enough, then I don't know, what on the Earth can kill kill her… if it's possible…" though I strongly frowned after these words, I was grateful to Mettaton for telling the truth.

"B-but hey, th-there're also some good news," I immediately turned to Alphys, although I didn't know what could raise my mood again. "I-I managed to learn the nature of s-souls, s-so I… em… synthetically made it a-and… generally, w-we're on the Surface."

"Wha-… ho-… when?!" I finally chose the most important question, understanding, that she won't be able to answer on the others in any case.

"I-I think, in a few weeks after your b-battle."

I hung with my mouth opened for a few minutes. Somewhere inside I was happy, 'cause all this wasn't in vain. But… How could I miss our rising to the Surface and battle with humans?!

"Calm down, we didn't fight with humans," as reading my minds, said Mettaton.

"What?!"

"You know, not all the humans are bad," Papyrus dreamily rolled his eyes.

«Not all the humans are bad»… This phrase somehow really got me. And that's not because of it was ruining the purpose of my life — to revenge on humanity for everything. Although, because of this too. I've tried to remember something. Wait, they said: "…for _both_ of them"… Suddenly something ached inside. A smile immediately went off my face. How could I forget about this?!

"How is Sans?!"

Due the surprise, guys flinched, but a second later again became crestfallen. Instead of happiness, on their faces there appeared sadness and despair. That didn't make me feel calmly. I repeated the question a bit slowly.

"What's wrong with Sans?"

"For first, calm down." Papyrus sat down on the bed next to me. It seemed, that he was the most depressed of all. "He's at our house." I opened my mouth to say something, but, anticipating my question, Papyrus interrupted me. "Grillby is with him now. He just, like you… In short, he hasn't woke up yet. But he's alive."

"Let's go!

I almost jumped out of the bed, but Alphys and Mettaton stopped me.

"Y-you mustn't g-get up yet. Y-you're too weak."

"I don't care!" I've almost dropped one foot on the floor.

"Undyne, don't! We'll go to him, when your strength will recover at least a bit."

Mettaton grabbed my hand and tried to lay me back on the bed.

"But I need now!"

I tried to pull him away, but he just strengthened his grip and already began to get annoyed.

"You're again too overconfident!" he yelled, but then stopped, realizing, that it was already too hard for me.

This was the only phrase, which could calm me down in any moment. I immediately stopped trying to get up and calmly lay on my back. I really felt myself quite bad. Al and Papyrus looked at us with incomprehension. Mettaton went back a little and lowered his head. It seemed, that he was regretting about what he said.

"Sorry, I didn't want to remind of this…"

"No, it's nothing. Don't blame yourself," I waved.

"Em, what have you just talked about?" Papyrus finally decided to ask this question.

"Never mind. It does not concern you," I and Mettaton replied at the same moment. Although, for the last time, I've already managed to hate this phrase.

"By the way, Metta, being a brave moralist doesn't fit to you. Stay the same selfish bastard," I smiled, having decided to change the theme a bit. Deep inside I didn't want to offend him with these sentences.

"Who is selfish here?! Idiot…!"

"Proud."

"Abnormal!"

"Microwave!"

"Herring!"

"Mettaton!" Al and Papyrus interrupted our «intellectual conversation», accusingly looking at robot.

"What?! She started it!" he resentfully looked at me. "And, incidentally, I've saved you!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. But don't say, that you didn't miss _this_."

"No! Well… maybe just a little…" he said, didn't even looking in my side.

"Yeah, like in the old, good times…" I smiled to myself, remembering our constant fights in the Underground. "But still, the first phrase was completely serious."

Mettaton abruptly turned to me and gave me a disdainful look. But I noticed, that it wasn't quite sincerely, so I just hemmed and rolled my eyes. In a few seconds of portraying anger, robot, having seen my reaction, broke down and gently smiled. Hm, the sense of humor and self-irony finally woke up inside him…

* * *

The next few weeks went rather quiet. Alphys was living with me, while robots were building her new lab. I was seeing, that she's quite embrrased because of it, but also I felt, that she likes it. Mettaton was acted on a local popular dance show. Papyrus was sometimes coming to us to see me, and bringing his spaghetti. For my big surprise, his cooking skills became much better (!) and I was eating his dishes with a big pleasure. My health was recovering quite fast, so very soon I persuaded Alphys to go to Sans.

We were already standing in front of the exit and I was trying to find the key. Finally having felt them somewhere in Alphys' bag, I started opening the door, but after a few clicks of the lock, Papyrus few into the room. He almost knocked me down, but I stepped back in time. He managed to slow down only near the table. He stopped and, breathing heavily, put his hands on his knees. Despite, that he was standing with his back to us, it was obviously, that he had something serious. Having taken his breath a bit, he finally turned to us.

It was a sorry sight — smeared on his face fresh and already dried tears, shaking hands and head, crazy breathing. It wasn't making me happy in any case.

"What happened, Paps?!"

I quickly ran to him and looked into his eyes. For some reason I called him «Paps», though I have never cut his name.

"Don't call me like this anymore!" unexpectedly for me and for himself, he screamed. "Sorry."

"Why did you run? We were going to yours…"

"I have something important. You better sit down."

He heavily sighed and lowered his head. We obediently sat down beside him.

"Why d-didn't you just ca-"

"I couldn't call," a bit irritably he interrupted Al. "Sorry. It's just impossible to explain this by phone."

"So, what happened?!" I already wanted to know everything, but still there was some very bad feeling inside.

"Hi, everyone! Don't you have to be with Sans now?" suddenly Mettaton came in the house. "And, why is the door opened?"

"Shut up!" he was ready to almost kill the robot.

"C-calm down, h-he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. And what happened?" Mettaton sat down near Alphys.

"Generally, when I was cooking spaghetti for you today, I've decided to go Sans yet once. Don't know, why. Maybe, it's just intuition. I opened the door, and then… there… blood, bones, glass…" a tear again ran out of his socket.

"What?!" we all screamed at the same time.

"I don't know, how could it happen," Papyrus was already whispering. "If I just came in earlier…"

"D-don't blame yourself. H-how could you know…?" Al grabbed his hand.

"I had to! A few minutes earlier I've hard a sound of a cracking glass, but didn't attach much importance to this. And when I came in the room, the window was broken. I'm the worst brother ever…" the last phrase he said under his breath but I still heard it.

"And is it correctly, that Sans… he is…" I still couldn't believe in this.

"Correctly," he sobbed. "Almost all his bones were scattered around the room."

"N-no, wait. If y-you could live w-without your body, then why can't we just assemble him?"

I wanted to believe, that Al's theory could be feasible.

"You know, the one thing, is when at least head is intact…"

"And have you noticed something else, when you came in the room?" I asked after a quite long pause.

"I think, no. Though… yes. A knife was lying near the window. Don't know, why, but it seemed a little familiar to me."

"A knife?" I remembered something. "Didn't you noticed anything on its hilt?" how much I wanted to hear «No».

"Yeah, something like a ball or an ellipse."

"Maybe a heart?" I've already realized everything, but still was trying to deny this.

"Maybe a heart. And why did yo-?" he suddenly stopped, having finally understood what I am talking about.

"N-no, not she… Not again…"

"Are you t-talking about-?!"

"Exactly."

Suddenly I heard some rustling and the laughter of a child from the behind. My blood ran cold. I turned back, till the end didn't want to believe in this. Chara, for my surprise, was a normal girl, and not how I saw her for the last time. I looked at guys. They were just sitting and looking at a girl with opened mouthes.

"You're not as stupid as you seem."

She grinned, came to me and touched my chin. I sharply jerked my head to the right, and she lowered her hand.

"I have just one question: how have you survived?" I asked, without paying any attention at her mockeries.

"You think, I can't save?!" she walked away and sat down on the couch, like she was at her own house. "You know, then I even started to worry. I've thought, you're stronger."

I remembered something. A long time ago Sans tried to tell me about resets, timelines… But then I was thinking, that he just had a nightmare. Lots of nightmares. And that's what he was talking about in that battle… When I've thought about him, the anger automatically woke up inside me. But I still tried to control my enthusiasm.

"But why only now?"

"I wanted everyone to know about _that_ ," Chara laughed again.

"I'll kill you…" I said involuntarily, but in a second I've already regretted about these words.

"Well, you can try. Again."

She, like at the last time, snapped her fingers and moved out from my house to an absolutely white room. Firstly I've thought, that nothing has changed, but looking around, I saw a huge cage made of glowing in a red light rods in the corner and a gun with laser near it. I was standing along in the center of the room. Suddenly Chara appeared in a few meters.

"So, let's finish this!" she has already swung, but having looked at the cage, hit herself on the forehead. "Oh, yeah. How could I forget this?"

She disappeared and in a second I saw Alphy, Papyrus and Mettaton in a cage behind. I ran to them, but an invisible wall stopped me. I've got a feeling of deja vu. Suddenly I heard fast steps and turned back.

"I think, now everything is ready," Chara transformed to her «hyper-form» again. "Now it's much harder," That moment in the right side there appeared a big timer, where it was set 30:00. "Half an hour. If you win, I'll die and never appear again. If you lose, your friends will have not quite good time," she pointed at a gun.

"Let's go!"

I was already about to attack, but then I heard Mettaton's voice, and we both turned to him.

"Hey, Chara, don't you remember, that I've «betrayed» you? Maybe, we'll deal with this at the same time?"

The girl was thinking for a while. From the one side, she could kill both of us at the same time. But with that she was risking with her life, 'cause her plan didn't include «two against one». But in the end she waved her hand and in a moment Mettaton was already standing next to me. I looked up to him with a surprise. Why did he become so noble?

"As you want."

Only as the robot appeared in front og the girl, we both quickly orientated and a second later behind her there materialized a couple of bombs and a few my arrows. However, even without looking back, she easily managed to avoid them. Suddenly I heard a couple of deaf beats from behind. Chara menacingly exhaled. Turning back I and Mettaton saw a red* shield and a few broken knives. I looked at Papyrus and Alphys. They smiled and gave each other five.

We turned again to continue the battle, but Chara wasn't there. Unexpectedly a loud hit came from above and the walls illuminated by a bright white light. I raised my head and saw that shield again. For my surprise, it has easily stopped Chara. Suddenly the light disappeared and I could see «a girl» in the cage, telling something to Al and Papyrus. She raised them above the ground, holding their necks. I wanted to do something, but then remembered about a barrier. I heard only the last phrase, that Chara has said to them:

"And if you help them yet once, I'll kill you without any warnings!"

She let Alphys, and she fell down, leaning to the wall. Papyrus wasn't lucky «a bit» more, 'cause Chara threw his to the floor almost as strong as she only could. Blood ran out from his mouth. Alphys slowly hugged him. In a second «a girl» was again standing in front of me and Mettaton. We synchronously rushed to the cage, but as it was expected, hit into the wall. With hope I looked at Al, who was still hugging Papyrus with closed eyes. Even from this distance I could see, that his boned has already started to crumble.

"Calm down, you two. I've just a little intimidated them," suddenly said Chara, making us turn around.

"If for you «a little intimidate» means to kill, then…"

Mettaton couldn't finish the phrase, as at that moment Chara's attack threw him for a couple of dozen meters away. His arm-gun and one leg fell away from him, and moreover, it seemed that he lost his condition.

"What have you-?!"

"He was talking too much. Moreover, _he_ wanted to fight, and you can expect everything from me. And yeah," she lightly looked at the timer, "you have only fifteen minutes left."

* * *

I felt these minutes like a few hours. We were nearly on the same positions — sometimes Chara was hitting me very strong, sometimes I was. Moreover, we both took more hits, that could block. I only rarely was looking at the timer and understanding, that with every second my chances are becoming less.

Unfortunately, I didn't hit Chara with my few last attacks, but instead I got lots of damage. Having looked with a corner of my eyes at the clocks, I realized, that it's only five minutes left. Unlike Chara, I couldn't even stand, and was only kneeling, leaning on my hands. On my belly there was a deep cut, which was bleeding a lot. For a second I coughed, but taking my hand away from the mouth, I saw even more blood on it and felt its taste on my tongue. But I had to hold on. Although, I couldn't even move, not like attack or put shields. I habitually looked at Alphy. She also looked at me with hope, but despair at the same time, still hugging Papyrus, or rather, clutching his scarf in her hands.

I had only two minutes to win. I still didn't hit Chara, but for my surprise, I didn't get any damage too. For a moment I closed my eyes and then heard the sound of approaching knives. But I didn't feel anything. Having opened my eyes, I saw the yellow shield in front of me. I immediately realized everything and my heart sank.

"You didn't have to…" I mumbled, though didn't expect Alphys to hear this.

"Sorry for saving you, Undyne…" for my surprise, she answered, and in the next moment I heard a sound of laser, but there were no screams.

Next second I saw Chara, standing very close to me. She bent and, having raised my chin, looked at my eyes. "Come to your senses! What are you doing, why do you let her to behave like this with yourself?! Remember about all those dear to you, who were got killed by her and kick this bastards normally! You can do it!", I suddenly heard a familiar male voice somewhere deep inside. Now I really remembered all my battles with this girl, Papyrus, Alphy, Sans, Metta… Despite the whole lack of strength, I pushed Chara away as strong as I only could. She fell down in a few meters away but wasn't hurry to get up. For the great surprise, I rose quite effortlessly. Suddenly the wound on the belly became much less. I wore an armor with large shoulder pads and a greed heart on the chest. My hair disheveled, the bandage came off the left eye and out of my socket erratically began to project many of spears. I smashed myself in the forehead, as I remembered about my ability only now. God, how could I even forget about it?! Why didn't I do it earlier?!

Having looked at Chara, I saw much blood where I pushed her. She unexpectedly transformed to her ordinary form. The girl started to rise and wewe met with each other's gazes. They were showing the same expression: "Oh, yeah, I've just remembered about it…". However, she was looking a bit scared, though she was trying to hide this feeling.

Suddenly I saw a kind of a four-pointed voluminous star and a small orange button with words «Save the Progress» near Chara. She tried to reach it, but I, haven't even completely comprehended everything, smashed it with a spear, and a button broke in halves and fell on the floor. Girl heavily sighed and lowered her head. Unexpectedly she barely noticeable stretched to the left and I could see an another microscopic «Totally Reset» button. I've already swung, but Chara, apparently anticipating my actions, quietly said to me:

"I don't know how could it happen…" she was coughing literally after every word. "But now you're interested in not to destroy this button."

"Me?" it was a mockery, but with some kind of curiosity and confidence.

"Yeah… If you do it, you will never be able to bring back your friends. But if you… let me to do a reset, you'll… start all over again."

Everything started to beat inside. I turned back, looking at Papyrus', Alphys' and Mettaton' bodies, which have already turned into the ashes; thought about Sans. How I wished to bring them all back and start anew again, with just killing the human in Snowdin at the first day. And everything would be alright… But now I have a chance to kill Chara once and forever. It seemed, that my decision is obvious, but it was much harder. But after all, I finally closed my eyes and broke the button. I turned around and, having lifted my eyes up, mentally apologized to everyone. I completely didn't want to do this, but some kind of inner voice was telling me, that it's right.

"So, killing me is more important to you, than seeing your friends alive? I wasn't expecting this from you… Well, okay, you can… do, what you want."

From her words it became empty and indifferently inside. I didn't understand why did I do it. But still, if it happened, I mustn't give up, so I hit Chara as strong as I could few times. After that I approached to her, without seeing any danger in it. She was completely lying in her own blood and was already barely breathing.

"You know, I… I don't wanna die. But now… it's not in vain… 'Cause your time… it has gone long time ago…"

She smiled and, snapping her fingers, disappeared. The next second I heard a gun's sound, and then, I felt a strong hit in my back. Everything was quickly getting darker before my eyes. I was happy only due the one thing — it all wan't in a vain. I could save the rest of monsters, and humanity, after all. After laser's hit I fell ahead and then felt nothing. I've got a deja vu felling again.

* * *

 **Papyrus has orange magic, and Alphys — yellow. Together it's red.**


	5. It's over: Part 1: Alphys

_"I don't know how could it happen_ _…" she was coughing, literally after every word. "But now you're interested in not to destroy this button."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yeah_ _… If you do it, you will never be able to bring back your friends. But if you_ _… let me to do a reset, you'll_ _… start all over again."_

 _I closed my eyes and broke the button. I completely didn't want to do this, but some kind of inner voice was telling me, that it's right._

 _"So, killing me is more important to you, that seeing your friends alive? I wasn't expecting this from you_ _… Well, okay, you can… do, what you want."_

 _From her words it became empty and indifferently inside. I hit Chara as strong as I only could. After that I approached to her, without seeing any danger in it._

 _"You know, I_ _… I don't wanna die. But now_ _… it's not in vain_ _… 'Cause your time_ _… it has gone long time ago_

 _She smiled and, having snapped her fingers, disappeared._

 _The next second I heard a gun's sound, but there was no pain._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, lying in my bed. Again. Heavily breathing, I got up and came to the window. It was a late night. Having looked outside, I saw a broad highway, the alley of several dozen trees, a few parked cars. That meant, we're on the Surface now…

My whole body was aching so much and making it clear, that it's not a dream anymore. I pulled up my T-shirt and looked at belly and arms. Fresh scratches, bruises, contusions… On the left there was a deep cut, burning all the skin on the belly. There was just one strange thing. It was… sewn? What?!

Still being in shock, I went out of the room. For my surprise, the door wasn't locked. In the corridor there was an only bright light bulb, illuminating all the tree doors on this floor and a half of the stairs. It was a deathly silent. I didn't hear even ticking off the clock, hanging right above my door.

I decided to go downstairs. But as I went towards the first door, I heard a familiar metal creaking. Instantly pulling the door to myself, I flew into the room. It was illuminated only by a Moon's light, filtering through the translucent curtains. But even in this twilight I could see someone, who was lying in the bed and starring at me with the same shocked gaze. With a happy smile, I rushed to Mettaton. He also hugged me tightly. We were hugging for a few minutes, after that he put me back on the floor.

"How did you… I thought Chara…" I couldn't match any words.

"I don't know, darling. The last thing I remember, is a strong blow on the floor. Then I woke up here, you came in… Maybe, Chara didn't kill me completely? By the way, what did you do with her?"

"I can't remember… I think, killed."

"Again," he sighedsighed. "And when will she appear this time?"

I answered nothing, and just sat down on the bed next to Mettaton. For some reason I abruptly became sad. No, I was happy, that he is okay. But every second I was remembering about Alphys and Papyrus. Interesting, what's with them… Although, it's a stupid question. Suddenly something knocked in the head, and I sharply got up from the bed.

"Something happened?"

"I've got an idea," I insecure turned to him. "If Chara killed you, but you're here now, maybe that means, that…"

"You think, Alphys and Papyrus are alive?"

I nodded. I wanted to believe in it. That time I remembered something. Some time ago Sans told me, that lasers, full of hatred, cause irreparable damage, and if you die because of it, you'll never be able to rise again. Even after a totally reset. Because of it my hopelessness and sadness became only stronger. Moreover, that laser, which hit Alphy, was much powerful, that the ordinary. And if Papyrus still can be alive, than she… I just don't want to think about this.

"If you want, we can go to Alphys' room and check it."

He got up and went to the door. I did the same.

"Although, you know about the blasters, don't you?" he asked, when we were standing in the corridor.

I again just lightly nodded. Al's room was on the first floor. Till we were going there, I was thinking about Chara and our battle all the time. About that I didn't have to destroy a «Reset» button. If I only let her to do a reset, and then killed the first time I saw her, everything will be much easier. I won't feel this stress, won't lose almost all the friends. We'll just destroy the barrier and calmly live on the Surface. Honestly, that time for me it was enough all that fights with only one human (if she deserves to be called a «human») and I completely didn't want any wars with the whole humanity. That was very strange for me.

Mettaton's vain tries to open the door brought me back from my thoughts. But how hard we was trying, it didn't budge. That was obviously, but before now I was at least hoping fore some wonder or magic. Although I was ready for this, the tears appeared in my eyes. I didn't want to seem a crybaby, so I lowered my head again. Suddenly I saw a barely noticeable piece of paper under the door.

"Wait."

I took Mettaton's hand and he turned to me.

"What's wrong?"

I bent and, having picked up the paper, showed it to him. He was surprised not less than I. Inside it again appeared a hope for something good. The note was folded three times, and on the outside there was the inscription: «Alphys». We looked at each other. Finally having unfolded the paper, I read the note aloud:

"«Second floor, the third room»"

I immediately understood everything and rushed to the stairs. In a few moments I was already standing upstairs. Having approached to the right door, we saw an another piece of paper, attached to the tape, on which there was a number 3. All these notes, massages… That's very strange. I tried to pull the door, but it was closed. I understood nothing and got confused for a few seconds. When I came to my senses, I pulled the door again, but it was useless. Suddenly Mettaton slightly pushed me aside, holding my shoulders.

"Get away. I'm tired of these doors!"

With these words he hit the door with his whole body, and it completely went out of the loops, having flown in the center of the room.

While I was standing in the doorway, I noticed, that the bed isn't empty, so I immediately rushed to it. I wanted to tear the blanket with one jerk, but instead I carefully turned a little less than its half. Then everything began to beat inside. Mettaton was standing near, and I could hear, that his heart, which wasn't herd before, started to beat faster. That time I was mentally talking to all the higher forces. Al told me, that on the Surface after the death monster's soul disappears immediately, but the body doesn't crumble a little longer, I think 30 minutes.

Being the first came out from the joy-disturbing shock, I carefully lay two fingers on Alphys' neck, trying to find the pulse. But after a few shifts of their positions, I frantically began to drive them across her neck and then took her hand and put my fingers on the wrist. At that moment in my head there was only: "Please, no, no, no…". I leaned to her chest and started to listen. At the first few seconds my own heart almost stopped, but then I felt barely audible beating. Having exhaled with a big relief, I happily again hung on Mettaton's neck. I could look like a little girl, but it wasn't bothering me that time.

"Hm, as I can see, she is okay," he smiled, also slowly hugging me.

"Yeah," I replied and for a few seconds closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I looked at the table. It was completely full of drawings, various scientific works, and at first glance, there was nothing important on it. But having looked closer, I could see a little blue paper, lying on table's farthest corner.

"Wait a second."

I finally jumped off to the floor and came to the table. Being a little puzzled by such my behavior, Mettaton just turned around and walked me eye. Having expanded another note, I read it to myself, and then called the robot.

"Again?!" he said, only having seen a piece of paper in my hands. "And what's this time?"

"«In 3 hours»" I read aloud.

"What can that mean?"

"I don't know…" I lowered my gaze, but in a second looked at Mettaton. "Wait, don't you remember, what time it was, when I came to your room?"

"Maybe 2 a.m.," he answered, having thought a bit. "Do you think…"

"I'm not sure, but it's possible," I said, anticipating his question.

I slightly looked at the clocks standing on the nightstand. It was 3 am. I was quite surprised, that it's only one hour has passed, and, sadly exhaling, sat down on the bed. The robot did the same. I wanted to sleep very much. So, closing my eyes and lowering my head on his shoulder, I dozed off for a while.

 _I am in the lab. Alphys is fixing some details on Mettaton's back and humming an obscure melody. I am standing by them and sometimes giving her some instruments or spare parts. There is a comfortable working atmosphere. We aren't talking, but just enjoying the company of each other. The silence is being broken by a doorbell rang. I am going away from the robot and entering a five-number code on the panel. The door is immediately openning. I am seeing Papyrus and Sans, which are talking about something, but as the door opened, they're turning to me. Sans is opened his mouth to say something, but that moment everything became dark._

I was brought in a rough reality by Mettaton's shoulder little push. I opened my eyes and immediately remembered my dream. How I would wish it to become real. I looked at the clock. 03:15 a.m. What?! I irritably exhaled and rolled my eyes. I've thought, that it's at least one hour has passed.

"Are you going to just sit here the remaining two hours?!" I suddenly blurted out, forcing Mettaton to wince.

"And what are you suggesting to do?" a little mock was heard in his voice.

"I don't know," for a second I faltered, but then found something to say, "go to Papyrus, for example! We'll be able to do it dozen times during this time."

I was ready to go out of the room, but Mettaton's reply stopped me.

"Hm, I wish you good luck to go another town and back in an hour and a half."

"And what's wrong?"

I looked at him in a surprise, leaning to a wardrobe with different encyclopedias.

"Oh, yes, you don't know," he made a short pause, and then continued: "Listen, here everything isn't as close to each other, as it was in the Underground. It's not Waterfall and Snowdin, and there is no River Person, who will take you to them in five minutes. To Papyrus' and Sa… ehem…" he coughed, automatically having started to say the name of the one, who wasn't still alive. "Generally, even in the car, it will take minimum forty minutes to go to Papyrus' house."

"We'll be able to do it in time in an hour or some more. Let's go!"

"You know, there is only one problem. Only Alphys has got a car," he said, already starting to become annoyed.

"So what? Take the keys and we'll go."

"God, you're again so overconf-" he was already shouting, but having understood, that now he'll hurt me too much, just calmly exhaled. "Sorry, I… I don't have a driving licence."

For some reason, his response forced me to give up and again sit down on a space corner of a bed. Although, I didn't even know the meaning of words «driving license». Maybe it's because of that I understood what he wanted to say, although he stammered. In my head there started to appear our first battle with Chara and Sans' "You have already overconfidently taken a risk once, and you see, what came of it?!" and Mettaton's "You're again too overconfident!". As I again remembered about Sans I completely wilted and lowered my head. "Ok, it's not time to thing of the bad things", I've thought and again raised my gaze to the clocks. It was 04:55. What the fuck is wrong with time here?

Suddenly I felt weak pushes into my back. I immediately understood everything, stood up and turned to the bed. Alphys, rising a little on her elbows, was shocked and happily at the same time looking at me and Mettaton. We synchronously ran to her and hugged from the opposite sides, almost facing our foreheads. On the emotions I kissed Al in her forehead for a quite long time. For my surprise for a few moments I felt her lips on my chick. I only gently smiled.


	6. It's over: Part 2: Papyrus and Sans

"Hey, if Alphys is alright, maybe we should go to Papyrus?" I suggested, as I recovered a bit from the happy shock.

"Y-yes, I can d-drive us…"

She tried to get up, but I immediately took her hand.

"Alphy, you're not in that condition to drive a car."

"B-but…"

"No «but». I'll go there by myself, just tell me the address."

"B-brothers street, 21… If I'm n-not mistaken," her voice was very quiet and inaudible, but I managed to hear everything.

"Ok. Mettaton…"

"Yeah, I'll take care of her. If something will happen, just call," he interrupted me, anticipating my asking. I only smiled.

As I went outside, I realized, that late autumn here is much colder, than Al told me. But unfortunately I hadn't got anything warmer, so I had to freeze only in jeans, T-shirt and lather jacket. It was rather dark for 05:30 a.m., although the sunrise was more than an hour ago. Despite that it was just a middle of November, large flakes of snow were already falling from the gray sky. I decided to go under the roof of bus stop, which was standing only in a couple dozen meters from me, to at least somehow hide from them. But when I just sat on the bench, I saw an approaching car in the end of the road. I was so happy. Well, not only I have gone out in such snowfall and that time. For my surprise, the car stopped right in front of me. The window immediately opened and I bent to a driver.

"Excuse me, can you please…" Because of the surprise my eyes were becoming bigger with every second. "Grillby?!"

"Wow, whom do I see?! Do you need a drop off, deary?"

"Yeah, if you can."

He nodded and the next second the rear door opened. I smiled and sat on the back seat.

"So, where do we go?"

"To Papyrus… if it's on your way," I didn't want to seem very insolent.

"Yes, exactly," he said and the car moved.

"And why aren't you at home in this time?"

"I have two restaurants in different towns, and going here and there every week. And in the morning the roads are empty, it's easier to drive, especially in such weather. By the way, why do you need Pap? Don't you think, that he can sleep this time?"

"It's quite long story…" I waved and stared out to the window.

"And more precisely…?"

"No, it really needs a long time to tell."

"Well, you have at least a half an hour to enlighten me."

Although I didn't want to remember all the last events anymore, some part of me was understanding, that I need to talk about them to at least feel myself a little easier. So in a few minutes ofsilence, I agreed.

"Okay… I have to tell this to someone."

In next twenty minutes I was telling him about everything, starting from how I found Papyrus' head. Of course I was trying to quickly talk about the things, which were somehow connected to Sans. We both weren't very pleasured, to put it mildly, to hear his name. Still, it lasted not for as long as I thought. When I finished my story, we haven't even entered to the town.

Few minutes later I started to feel myself rocked. Moreover, I wanted to sleep so much, which I didn't feel during the last ease a nausea a little, I lay on the free seat and closed my eyes. In this positions I dozed off for a while. But soon I was woken up by a sudden car stop and Grillby's voice:

"Here we are," he went out of the car and opened a door for me.

"Thanks," I said, again going out to the chill. "See you later."

"Yeah. I hope Pap will be Ok. And you're always welcome," after that he gave me two visit cards, which were different only with the addresses, started the car again and drove away.

I left alone, standing in front of Papyrus' house. And it really was quite good: two floors, rather vast, with a garage anda gazebo in the backyard. How strange it wasn't being, but it was strongly resembling me their… his previous house in the Underground. Almost the same colors, similar balconies on the second floor, the roof… Well, I think it's just acoincidence. I don't want to remember the past.

Without thinking twice, I went to the door and rang to the doorbell. Nothing happened. I started to worry and rang again and again. In a few minutes I've already lost almost all the hope. It wasn't being heard to at least someone walking in the house. Of course, I was assuming, that everything can be not as I want, but I still didn't want to believe in it. Sadly exhaling, I decided to ring at last. But as only put my hand to the doorbell, I heard a lock click and the door finally opened. For a few second Papyrus and I were just shocked starring at each other. After all, we came to our senses at the same time and he hung around my neck.

"Yes, I'm also glad to see you," I whispered, partly because of that I was already out of breath from Papyrus' hugs.

"How did you… I…" he tried to say something in a few minutes.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything, okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

He finally tack from me and we went into the house.

* * *

"So, what happened there, in tour battle?" asked Papyrus, when were already sitting on the couch and drinking tea.

"Well, after that Chara knocked you out…"

Suddenly I was interrupted by thecreaking and coughing, coming from the next room. For a second Papyrus' eyes glittered. He immediately got up, rushed to the door and, taking the key from somewhere, quickly opened it. He flew into the room and in the next moment I heard his scream. I also jumped up and ran to him, almost smashing to the wall. Turning around, I saw a bed and… in the one, who was lying on it couldn't believe. Because of the surprise my knees buckled and I frantically leaned on the wall. And he was just lying and gently looking at us. Finally coming to himself, Papyrus rushed to him and hugged, I think, even tighter than me at the entrance.

"Long time no see, bro," he smiled and also hugged him.

"Please, tell me, that it's not a dream…"

"It's not a dream, Paps. Hey, I'm here. Calm down," whispered Sans, seeing his brother's tears.

All that time I was just motionlessly standing near and watching this sight. I still couldn't believe my eyes. How?! It was really seemed more to a dream, than to the reality. Suddenly Papyrus went a little away from Sans and I saw, that he is reaching me. Still not understanding the most part of what is happening, I tightly hugged him.

"H-how…?!"

"Honestly, it was quite hard…" I could see, that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"What exactly?"

"To bring you all from there and not to die…" he vaguely whispered to himself, so I and Papyrus heard nothing.

"What?"

"I mean, it's hard to explain. Moreover, the most important thing is that I'm alive, isn't it?" he smiled, trying to change the theme, but in a second sadly exhaled and closed his eyes a bit. "Listen, Paps, I understand, that you missed me, I missed you too, but may I talk to Undyne alone? It's personal," Sans turned to his brother, which only for a second was standing in confusion, but almost immediately cheered again and with a happy smile hugged him yet once. God, Papyrus' nonchalance and ease always amaze me.

"Everything you want, brother."

In a few seconds I and Sans left alone. I haven't recovered myself from his «revival» yet, and now there are also the personal conversation. I was understanding, that it doesn't portend anything good. Meanwhile, the guy moved a little to the bed edge and a couple of times patted a vacant place next to him.I obediently sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about…" I finally managed to ask.

"Do you remember that dream after the first battle?" his voice was sounding with unusual for him seriousness.

From that question I got even more confused for a while, to put it mildly. Of course I remember, it can't be forgotten… But how did he know about it?! Because of shock all my actions and minds couldn't be controlled normally, but I still lightly nodded.

"Perfect. And if you ask,how did I know about it, I'll say, that I had the same one."

"What…?! Sans, are you okay?"

"Undyne, I'm seriously."

"Well, let's say, it's true… And, what's with it?"

"So, as you're the only one, who remembers absolutely everything, I need to tell you something. Just listen to meattentively. Generally, that dream… how to say… it was real. But only for Chara, me and half-real for you," but seeing my contorted from completely misunderstanding face, Sans tried to quickly explain me everything. "Yes, it's true, believe me. But Chara could control it, unlike us. But to be honest, she completely didn't care about you, she just wanted to torment you, so when she got bored, she let you go and you woke up. And me… we had a _BONE_ to pick with each other from much earlier times. Heh…" he smiled to himself, and then continued: "I miraculously remained alive after that shot. Then she decided to make one-on-one, thank God, Mettaton already wasn't with her. And as you know, I lost, and after that she came and killed me."

Sans was telling everything with such calmness and balance, that I involuntarily listened spellbound to it. However, I still couldn't perceive his words as a reality. No, I believed him, understanding, that now even this guy doesn't want to joke. But almost nothing wasn't fitting in my head, mostly because of the common sense, which was completely blocking all the other emotions and senses at that time.

Already starting to talk with himself, Sans continued:

"And about this time… after Chara killed you, though, I don't understand why didn't she absorb you soul, she again came to me. That was very strange, but she offered me the second chance. Of course, I agreed. From weird things, there was only that your soul was flying next to me, but Chara totally didn't want to notice it."

"W-wait, how did you know, that it was mine…?"

"Because it was furiously rushing to Chara and sometimes even was shooting spears. So, as you can see, this time was super successful for me. Somewhere in the middle of our battle, when I've already pretty hard hit Chara, your soul disappeared. Apparently, then you woke up. Suddenly I felt, that something started to desperately beat inside her. Then I realized, that I can save the ones whose souls she has absorbed. Mettaton was the first. His soul was the strongest of all, so he woke not much later, that you. Then it was Paps, with him everything also was quite easy. And the one with whom I had to string up was Alphys. You know, she is weak and everything like this… Although, I must admit, that her shields are rather good. And, after Chara lost all the souls, she became very weak, and it let me kill her."

"Th-th-that's very interesting, but Sans, why are you telling all this to me?" I finally voiced the question, I wanted to ask in the beginning of his story.

"Well, firstly, for you to understand, what shit was happening with you during your blackouts. Secondly, because you're the one, who remembers all the last events. And I just couldn't keep all this inside, I needed to tell it to someone. Let's say, you're my personal _FISH_ ologist," he lightly smiled. Yeah, I missed _this_ Sans. "And for third, you to know, what to do, when Chara will appear again, 'cause death there doesn't mean, that she died here.

Having heard the last phrase, I involuntarily widely smiled. Recent memories began to emerge in my head. Now I was almost sure, that I killed that girl.

Sans uncomprehendingly looked at me.

"Undyne, I'm talking about serious things! Why are you so cheerful?"

"Sorry, just… you don't have to worry about the last point. I killed Chara. Completely. At least, I saw her body crumbling."

"Wh-?! Really?!" he almost screamed, but I immediately pressed the finger to my lips, and Sans turned back to a whisper.

"You think, I will lie you?"

"Hm, a little fucking liar…" he said to himself and mockingly smiled.

"What did you say?!"

I reflexively almost hit him from such an impudence, but restrained in time.

"Hey, calm down, not you!" quickly said the guy, covering his face from my swing. "Chara just said that she'll be back, but as she's dead in reality, the ending of that battle had completely no matter for her, because she'll die in any case. And I'm alive, 'cause Chara said, that I came back if I'll win. Hm, at least once in her life she didn't lie."

"Okay… let's say, that we've dealt with the dreams. Now, what about the notes?"

"Which notes…?" he blankly looked at me, from what I also alerted.

"Well, about Al. Like «Alphys», «In 3 hours»…"

"Oh, _those_ notes! Yeah, that was a quite hard crap. Did you know, that Alphys' room is protected by a force field from the incorporeal creatures?! That's why I had to move her upstairs and frantically write all this stuff, or else you wouldn't find her. And alone she would never break that door."

Suddenly there was heard a knick at the door and in the next second it slowly a bit opened. We synchronously turned our heads to the source of the sound. From behind the door there was peeking Papyrus, which also still was beside himself with happiness.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, bro."

He smiled more widely and came into the room. In his hands he was holding a tray with thee cups of hot tea, a plate of cookies, which were covered by their own steam, and… a bottle of ketchup on it? Yes, of course, how could Sans only live without it?! Only seeing food, he immediately cheered up and tried to rise on his elbows, but then he again fell on his back.

"I'll go for few minutes, I need to call someone…" I said slowly,finally remembering about Alphys and Mettaton.

Coming out from the room, I took the phone and dialed to Al. I still couldn't control my speech well, so the first few phrases it was difficult to disassemble. It was rather like: "Oh, hi, well, ehem, so there's something like, you know, like generally… no, I can't explain it…". But in a couple of minutes of constantly stutters, I finally managed to tell them about Sans. In the next few seconds I almost deafened by their happy screams. Even putting the phone away from my ear at my arm's length I still could distinctly hear every of their words.

A little later, when Papyrus was exploring Sans, it turned out, that he has lost of his bones broken, and his left eye is hurting so much. Yeah, Chara has quite hard hit him. For surprise, he was recovering himself pretty quickly, so in a few weeks, when me, Alphy and Mettaton again came to him, there already weren't any breaks. Though, I wasn't very amazed. With such Papyrus' care he could manage to cure only in a couple of days. When guys at first saw Sans, it was impossible to describe their shock and happiness at the same time with any words. Although, the one, who was constantly hugging the guy was Al. That time Mettaton has already turned himself back to his previousself-absorbed state. And I must admit, that I missed him exactly in this condition.

* * *

After that everything started to become better. Soon I have adapted to life on the Surface and, for my surprise, even to humans, though ones of them are still making me strongly dislike them.

I, Al and boys are often visiting each other and hanging out at Grillby's.

Mettaton, despite the long lack of, continued to act on his dance show. And now it's the most popular program on the whole TV. And I must admit, that even I sometimes watch it.

Papyrus is the only one, in whose job I still can't believe. He has become a...captain of police! Well, he wanted to join to the «Royal Guard», and he almost did it! And he's doing well, as I can see. Moreover, he is giving lots of master classes of cooking in his free time. Yeah, that's my boy, I'm so proud of him.

Sans… he's like always lying on the couch and doing nothing. Hm, I wasn't expecting anything more from him. Nothing new.

I and Alphys decided to live together a little more. She almost strangled me, when I suggested it to her. I started to work as a PE teacher in one of thenear schools. And Al has done the same, but only as a chemistry and technology teaches. Well, now local children are fighting with the spears, building robots and almost exploding the whole school, trying to extract some trait from souls. Also, Alphy is inventing some new things in her free time, and I often help her out. Now I know the mechanics as well as one word, everything finally set to its place.

* * *

 **Hi!** **… Em** **guys, I have to say, that soon it's gonna be an another fanfic about the alternative development of events of the fourth chapter. What will happen, if Undyne doesn't break the** **«Totally Reset** **» button? Just wait a bit and you'll see.**


End file.
